Naruto: Kitsune Musha
by thgrtgfbll
Summary: just a what if fic, on hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (Yoda voice) own Naruto, I do not. For the Yoda voice, the same.

a/n: due to technical difficulties (read: I lost the rough draft), I will not be posting Naruto: Serious for a while. For those who have read my profile, N:S is going to be the fic in which my name appears, no sooner, no later. For those who haven't, read my profile for further info. This fic will make a reference to the original Naruto to point out one major difference between the two here in the beginning, after that, it won't happen, like this, again (just more or less (mostly less) following the original story line, that's all). Now, on to the story!

_**Narrator (that's me)**_

**'demon/inner-person thinking'**

"**demon/inner-person talking to jinchuuriki/outer-person"**

"**demonic voice"**

"talking"

'thinking'

"talking to demon/inner-person"

_flashback_

-----------------------------------time skip/scene change

Chapter 1 (that's right folks, no prologue this time)

His Story

**_Konoha, a beautiful shinobi village, over looked by the great stone faces of the Hokage, past and present. Sitting upon the face of the 4th Hokage were three children who were each about 4 years old, one of which, who happens to be the hero of this story (for those of you who hadn't figured that out yet), was easily spotted anywhere in the village, even if only as a yellow and orange blur chased by the victims of his latest pranks. This was Uzumaki Naruto._**

"Pink is not Neji-nii-san's color," giggled Hinata, thinking back to the prank that had gone off with out a problem just a couple hours earlier.

**_However, unlike most versions of Naruto..._**

"Green isn't exactly Itachi-nii-san's color, either," responded Sasuke, barely containing his laughter.

**_This Naruto was born with a problem..._**

"I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces," laughed Naruto with a hint of sadness in his voice.

**_A problem that could affect his life as a ninja..._**

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "You were looking right at them."

**_However, Naruto never was one to let a problem get in the way of his dream to be Hokage, not even..._**

Facing the general direction of the girl, Naruto sighed. His lively blue eyes unfocused, despite the fact that they seemed to bore into her very soul. "You forget, I'm blind," he gently reminded her.

**_Being blind from birth. This is his story, the story of the Kitsune Musha, the Fox Warrior. But, that's getting ahead of the story._**

_**To Be Continued...**_

Like it or not, I WILL finish this story. So there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Facing the general direction of the girl, Naruto sighed. His lively blue eyes unfocused, despite the fact that they seemed to bore into her very soul. "You forget, I'm blind," he gently reminded her._

Chapter 2

The Secret

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Compared to the looks I get from most of the villagers, that's nothing," said Naruto with a slightly pained version of his usual fox grin. Then the smile faded as he continued, "but, it's what they think I _don't_ _hear_ that hurts the most."

"Why? What are they saying, Naruto?"

**"Kit, it's time they knew why."**

"I know, Aiko. But, what if..." Naruto trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought.

**"Then it's their loss, Kit."**

"Thanks, Aiko."

"Naruto-kun? Are you o.k.?"

"They call me a demon."

"WHAT!" shouted the normally quite Hinata. "WHY WOULD THEY DO SOMETHING SO... So... hateful?" she slowly trailed off.

"Meet me in my room in ten minutes, and I'll tell you."

Ten minutes later, at the Hyuga Estate... (**_yes, Naruto's been staying with the Hyuga clan_**)

"So, that's the big secret? Your the jail-cell for some demon and they hate you for it? That makes no sense!" shouted the young Uchiha, glad Naruto thought of using a silencing jutsu on the walls of the room.

"Sasuke, they don't hate me because I'm a Jinchuuriki. They hate me because they're too blind to see that I'm not the Kyuubi, and if I were, they wouldn't be alive now. Too blind to see that I'm the only wall between them and Aiko."

"Aiko? Naruto-kun, who's Aiko?" asked Hinata, a hint of jealousy in her voice, although the boys didn't notice.

"That's the Kyuubi's name, Hinata-chan," was his caring reply.

"Oh," she said, blushing slightly. Then her head snapped up as she caught sight of her father just outside the room with her Byakugan. "Otou-sama is at the door!"

Then, there was a knock at the door. "Naruto, the elders and I have a surprise for you. An early birthday gift of sorts," came the somewhat kind voice of Hiashi.

As Sasuke opened the door, Naruto faced in Hiashi's general direction. "Is it ramen?" was Naruto's response, the same one he used every time some one said they had a gift for him.

"Not this time, Naruto. Let's go to my office, we'll talk about it there."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Operation

"Asahi-san AGREED to this?" ask Naruto, hardly believing his luck. 'I'll be able to see!' he thought.

"Agreed to it? It was his idea. It's his... dieing wish," said Hiashi, a hint of sadness voiced in the last statement.

Naruto's face fell as he heard this. "He's dieing?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But, he's like the grandfather I never had," the blind blond said, the tears he would never shed evident in his voice.

"Naruto, there's something else..."

"What is it?"

"If you go through with this, you won't be allowed to set foot in the Hyuga estate for some time."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my head."

As Naruto sat up in the over-bleached hospital bed, he was glomped by a blur shouting "Naruto-kun!" Of course, since this blur was Hinata, "shouting" would be more like "just above normal talking volume."

"Heh heh, perhaps I should leave you two alone," chuckled Sasuke as he let his presence be known.

As Hinata blushed and leaped off of Naruto, the blue-eyed boy noticed something. "Hinata, I never knew you were so cute," he said, causing the girl's face to turn so red, even roses would be jealous.

'Damn,' thought Hiashi as he walked in to the room, 'something went wrong with that operation. I was hoping to get here before he said anything that even hinted that he _could_ be able to see.'

_**To Be Continued...**_

If Naruto can see, then what went wrong with the operation? Find out in the next chapter: More Secrets.

Asahi is an OC, and a Hyuga, that is, as of now, dead. So don't ask about him. And for those of you who are going to ask about Naruto having the Byakugan, you'll just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

More Secrets

Naruto noticed the other two people in the now closed hospital room by the shock and worry that followed them.

"Hiashi? Old-man? What's wrong?" asked the formerly blind, and now worried, boy.

The Hokage spoke first, "What you three are about to hear is a SS class secret."

Naruto spoke up, "If this has anything to do with the seal holding Aiko in me, we already know about it."

"While it's all well and good to know they still accept you as a friend, and that the demon has a name, that has little, if anything, to do with this," said the Hokage. 'At this rate, his entire existence may become a SS class secret,' thought the old man.

"Well, what is it then?"

"before we discuss it, there is something we must check first. Naruto, would you cover your left eye?"

"Fine, although I don't see what that's got to do with any- WHAT THE... they only replaced one eye!"

"Naruto, they never even touched your eye," said Hiashi. "They had just put Asahi's eye on the table next to you when your chakra flared, blinding them for a moment. When they could see again, the eye was gone and there was a trail of chakra leading to yours. When they checked you for any thing out of the ordinary, they found his Byakugan fading into the blue of your left eye."

"So your saying Naruto-otouto-san somehow absorbed the eye?" asked Sasuke, trying to figure out what was going on.

"That, and that no one is to know that the operation was successful. Oh, and he may be able to use the Byakugan. If that's the case, I will train him in it's use so the information won't leak out," Hiashi stated.

"I've got the perfect story," said Naruto after a moment's thought. "We'll say that when they removed my eye, my unusual healing ability replaced it with skin and bone, making it impossible to finish the surgery."

Everyone stared at him in shock. Then, the Hokage started laughing. "Naruto," he gasped between fits, "that is the single stupidest idea you've ever come up with. And it just may work."

Thus started Naruto's life as the only blind, one-eyed ninja wannabe in Konoha.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Tsukiyomi Versus the Blind Uzumaki

"Hey, Sasuke-nii-san!" shouted the 7-year-old Naruto, his ever-present cane in hand and bandanna covering his "bad" eye.

"Hey, Naruto-otouto-san." replied the Uchiha in question.

"Want to go to Ichiruka's for dinner before we head home?" asked the only blond that lived at the Uchiha Estate.

"Maybe tomorrow, Naruto-otouto-san. I've got to read some of the scrolls on the Sharingan."

"Oh, alright. See you at curfew, then," came the disappointed reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'something's not right here,' thought Naruto as he got back home. "Hey, Aiko, what's this smell?"

**"It's blood. I don't like the feel of this. Better take a look, but keep your eye covered, I have this feeling someone's here."**

"Right." 'Byakugan!'

As soon as he looked at what was around him he wished he hadn't. He knew some one had been killing Uchihas, but this. This was a massacre.

A scream from one of the building snapped him out of his daze. 'That was Sasuke-nii-san!' he thought as he went running towards the source.

What he saw when he got there made him falter long enough to drop his Byakugan. Itachi, the man both he and Sasuke looked up to, mere moments from killing Sasuke.

Without thinking, Naruto flew across the room and attacked, only to be knocked to the side.

Itachi, annoyed with the interruption, turned his Mangekyou Sharingan on the blond in an attempt to trap him in the Tsukiyomi, but to no avail. "Why won't the Tsukiyomi work on you?!" he shouted after a few moments.

"I guess your opponent has to be able to see it for it to work, Itachi-teme," was Naruto's smart-ass remark. **"Now, you shall pay for what you've done!!"**

thus, began the battle that would determine the fate of the Uchiha clan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi, on the brink of death, looked up at Naruto, and smiled.

"You saved Sasuke and broke the mind control," he began, "You know, I never believed that story about how the operation failed. I believe they took their time, knowing it would be too late to replace your eye. So please, take mine. Learn to use it, and teach Sasuke when the time comes. Tell him that this was never supposed to happen, that I'm sorry. Thank you, for being there when he needed you most, Naruto..." and with those words, Itachi passed from this world.

Working quickly, Naruto did as Itachi said. As soon as the eye was free of Itachi's motionless body, Naruto's chakra flared from his right eye as the Mangekyou Sharingan was absorbed. As the chakra faded, Naruto fell into the blackness known as unconsciousness.

_**To Be Continued...**_

"For a second there, I thought he knew."

**_"Naruto, who's he going to tell? He's dead."_**

"Well, yeah... but if he figured it out, then someone else might be able to."

**_"If you keep complaining, you're going to end up with Sasuke instead of Hinata."_**

"I'll shut up now."

**_"Good, because I couldn't write a decent SasuNaru fic to save my collection of AMVs if I wanted to."_**

"What! Why I..."

**"Kit, never threaten the author, it's bad for your health."**

**_"Yeah, about as bad as messing with a female demon's kids around THAT time of month."_**

"Oh..."

"Excuse me, gf-san, but when do I get a scene?"

**_"Next chapter, Sakura. Oi, Ino, would you introduce the next chapter?"_**

"Hai."

"Why does she get to do it?"

**_"Because she doesn't get a decent scene until the chuunin exams, Sakura."_**

"Oh."

"Next time on Naruto: Kitsune Musha: Tests and Girlfriends."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tests and Girlfriends

"Aiko-chan, why did you wake me up so early?" yawned Naruto as he glanced at the clock. "It's four in the morning."

**"Well, Kit, today's the day of the big exam. I want you to be completely awake by the time you get there."**

"Hai, _kaa-chan,"_ he grumbled as he got dressed in his fox-red jumpsuit, matching blindfold that covered a scar like Kakashi's (the self-inflicted scar was to help his story that he lost his right eye to Itachi during their fight), white boots, and white gloves (just a red and white version of what he wears in the anime/manga with gloves and a blindfold). He may not be blind any more, but he had to make it look that way. Besides, he liked the color, not that he could tell anyone other than those who already knew he could see. When he took the time to think about it, the villagers didn't really like the look, although they _were_ glad he was easy to spot, not that it made him any easier to catch after any of his pranks.

When Sasuke woke up, he was surprised to find Naruto already awake.

Before Sasuke could make his presence known, the blond explained, without turning from his cooking, "Aiko-chan decided it would be a good idea to make sure I was awake for the exam today."

Slightly disturbed by the idea of a demon waking him up in the morning, Sasuke asked about the day before.

"Well, that new prank jutsu worked like a charm. You should've been there," answered Naruto referring to his oiroke no jutsu (this version of his sexy jutsu has a blindfold). "Too bad you overdid it on the training the day before."

After breakfast, and after Naruto grabbed his cane, they left for the academy, meeting Hinata along the way, as usual.

"Alright class, as you all know, today is the day of the final exam to decide which of you will become ninja. Just do your best and you'll be fine. The first part is a written exam, Mizuki will watch over you while Naruto gets the blind-friendly version in the next room. Good luck. Naruto, if you would come with me."

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me get- ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE WISE GUY THAT SWIPED MY CANE?"

As soon as he heard the chuckle from the back of the room, Naruto had the culprit pinned to the wall and cane in hand.

"Kiba, if you ever do that again, you and Akamaru won't be having kids or pups. Understand?" Naruto asked in a too-calm, yet commanding, voice as the sapphire eyes on his fox-headed-cane flashed ruby. Kiba only nodded, to scared to even speak. "Kiba, I can't hear you," said Naruto, tapping his blindfold to remind the dog using boy that he was blind.

"Won't happen again, I swear."

"Good," said Naruto, as he signaled for Sasuke to drop Akamaru, who had been thrown to the last Uchiha when Kiba was pinned. "Well, let's get this over with," mumbled the blond as he followed Iruka out the door.

As Naruto walked out the door, the rest of the class, with the exception of Sasuke and Hinata, was thinking the only one thing, '_That_ was Naruto?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto and Iruka returned, Mizuki announced the next part of the test, "The next part is an accuracy test. Everyone's to report to the practice range, except for Naruto. Your exempt due to your condition."

"I refuse the exemption," declared Naruto. "I will pass or fail this test on my own, not because of exemptions." With that, he walked out the door, no one daring to argue.

'He's too stubborn for his own good,' thought Sasuke with a smirk that made a few fangirls faint, 'that's why I can't think of him as anything less than a brother. He's a lot like me that way.'

"Er... well then, shall we, class?" asked Iruka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your goal is to hit the target as many times as you can in ten seconds with just five shuriken and five kunai. First up, Aburame Shino."

After 5 minutes and twenty targets, only three students were left (Ino, being a Yamanaka, would go last).

"Uchiha Sasuke."

As Sasuke stepped up to the line, all went quiet. The boys from fear of the fangirls, and the fangirls from fear of being hated by the object of their affection. Well, almost all.

"Sasuke-nii-san, you better not mess this up!" shouted Naruto.

"Just you watch, Naruto-otouto-san. Er, I mean..." said Sasuke, realizing a little late what he had said.

"Don't worry about it, just pass this test, Sasuke-nii-san."

With that, Sasuke began, missing only once, and set the highest score so far.

'Kuso, oh well, Naruto should get a perfect score with his aim,' thought the Uchiha. 'Even before he could see, few could escape his ranged attacks. I'm just glad he wasn't allowed near anything sharp,' he mentally added with a barely visible shudder.

"What, thinking of the time I cut a fly in half from across a crowded room, with out even scratching anyone?" asked Naruto in a whisper so no one would hear.

"Yeah," replied Sasuke, glad Naruto was keeping quiet for once.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Alright, let's do this! Moving target please."

"Are you sure, Naruto?" wondered Iruka as Mizuki just thought 'He'll fail this for sure.'

"Of course I'm sure!"

The targets were set to a normal walking speed along their tracks. However, Mizuki "accidentally" set them to running ninja speed. Thinking he had effectively failed Naruto, he watched.

Once again, all present, with the exception of Sasuke and Hinata, were shocked by the dead-last's performance, all five targets had a shuriken stuck in them and pinned there by kunai. Dead center.

"I expect nothing less of my otouto," stated Sasuke with another smirk that made a few more fangirl faint.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next test, taijutsu," called Mizuki, "but let's have a little fun with this. This test will be run like a tournament, Iruka and I will act as judges. The match is over when A) one of you gives up, B) when on of you is knocked-out, or C) we decide it's over."

"Each of you will pick a number. Winner advances, all matches will be held at once. Good luck, some of you may need it," added Iruka. "Oh, and before I forget, any use of chakra will result in an automatic failure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First match, Uchiha Sasuke Vs Uzumaki Naru-" started Mizuki.

"I forfeit," interrupted Naruto.

_"What? Why?"_ everyone asked at once, shocked that he, Uzumaki Naruto, would give up.

"I'd rather forfeit than lose by cheating. I can't beat Sasuke without using chakra," he explained while he thought 'I don't want to embarrass him be winning.'

"Well then, uh, winner, Uchiha Sasuke," called Iruka.

"Thanks for not beating the crap out of me, Naruto-otouto-san," Sasuke quietly said.

"Anytime, Sasuke-nii-san," was Naruto's equally quiet response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right then, class. The fourth and final test, ninjutsu," said Iruka.

"This year's test, Bushin no Jutsu," continued Mizuki, smirking at the priceless look on Naruto's face. "When we call your name, you will enter the next room and create at least 2 bushins of any kind, as long as they look like the real you."

"First, Aburame Shino."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next, Hyuga Hinata."

When the door closed, Sasuke began Operation: Date. "Oi, Naruto-otouto-san, you realize Hinata likes you, right?"

Not seeing any harm in telling the one he called brother, he answered, "Well, yeah. I've been trying to ask her out, but I could never get the words out."

"You just did," smirked Sasuke as a few more fangirls fainted at the sight.

"What do you mean?"

"She's right behind you."

"Don't mess with me, Sasuke-nii-san."

"He's n-not, N-Naruto-kun..." said Hinata, who had finished the test in time to hear the last part of Sasuke's question as well as Naruto's answer, just before Naruto caught her as she fainted, both blushing like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke was rolling with laughter. **'Operation: Date successful!'** Inner-Sasuke declared as he did a victory dance complete with streamers.

As he calmed down a bit, he did one thing he wouldn't normally do, "Hey, Sakura, come here a minute, I want to see if their faces match your hair!"

When he heard this, Naruto struck back, "Oh? Asking the girl you have a crush on, nii-san?"

As soon as they heard that, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, the remaining fangirls glared at her, Sasuke blushed and muttered something along the lines of "Shut up, dobe," and Hinata regained consciousness.

"Your not denying it," Naruto teased.

"Uchiha Sasuke," called, to the relief of said ninja in training, the voice of Iruka.

As the last Uchiha passed Sakura, he told her "Go up to Naruto, he'll protect you from the other fangirls until I get back."

Just as the object of her affections walked through the door, she asked "How can Naruto possibly protect me?"

her answer came in the form of a kunai stopped by Naruto at the last moment. Before she could even ask, the kunai was returned to Ino, barely missing her pony-tail.

"If you _ever_ do that again, the next one won't miss. That goes for the rest of you, too."

"H-hai, Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

'I should have just beat Sasuke. Then I may have had a chance of passing,' Naruto thought glumly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three new genin looked at Naruto, wondering what they could do to cheer him up.

"Just go home, guys. Anything you do won't help," said Naruto as he sat on the swing, thinking of ways to pass next year.

Realizing he was right, they reluctantly went their separate ways, Hinata with Kurenai, and Sakura with Sasuke (Inner-Sakura was, needless to say, ecstatic), leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Seeing his chance, Mizuki made his move.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_1682 words, a new personal writing record (not to mention it's three pages long in OpenOffice, another record). And that's not counting all this._**

**_For those who don't understand the whole Inner-Sasuke thing, anyone that doesn't have an inner demon will have their inner-person appear at least once to act OOC for them. And the fainting fangirls will be a running gag._**

New jutsu will be described at the end of a chapter in this format:

name-translation; jutsu type/intended use; rank; user(s); chakra needed (in uzu, may also be called swirls, same thing. The amount of chakra in an uzu will be explained next chapter, when I introduce my first new jutsu); other requirements, if any; description of effects and other such notes.


	7. Chapter 7

Real quick, the uzu concept used throughout this story (and perhaps others) is mine, if you want to use it, tell me first!! now on with the show!

Chapter 7

Naruto's New Jutsu

**"Kit, something about all this isn't right,"** Aiko said to her jinchuuriki, maternal worry evident in her voice.

"I know, Aiko, I plan to find out what. And maybe learn a new jutsu while I'm at it," came Naruto's reply as he thought back to the reason he was following a sound to where he was to meet Mizuki with the Scroll of Seals strapped to his back.

_Mizuki approached Naruto as the boy was lost in thought. "Naruto, there is another way to pass," he told the red-clad boy._

_"What is it, Mizuki-sensei?" asked the blindfolded boy eagerly._

_"All you have to do is bring me a scroll that I have attached an audio tracker to. It's too quite for anyone but you to hear and sounds like this."_

_"There's more, Isn't there. I mean, I can't be seen with the scroll or handing it to you, right?"_

_"Perceptive, aren't you? Yes, that is true. We are to meet in the forest at the location that sounds like this."_

When Naruto arrived at the meeting point, he immediately went to work studying the scroll.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As Iruka entered the clearing where Naruto sat, Mizuki showed up, ranting about Naruto being the Kyuubi.

"I can't be the Kyuubi, Mizuki-sensei, she's a vixen," came Naruto's reply, catching the two chuunin off-guard.

"Either way, I'll kill the two of you, blame Iruka's death on you, and keep the scroll for myself!"

"You just gave me the perfect excuse to use the new jutsu I've been working on. GIGAN!"

All three found themselves in some kind of sewer with a huge, barred gate held shut by a slip of paper with the kanji for seal on it.

"W-what is this place?" asked Mizuki as he looked around, "Is it genjutsu?"

"We are in the world of the Gigan, a world much like the Tsukiyomi as far as what I can do here. At least, that's what Sasuke-nii-san told me, and he's been in both. However, unlike the Tsukiyomi, this world is in my mind instead of the victim's, which allows the Gigan to affect more than one person at a time. And since this is _my_ mind, I make the rules. Right, Aiko?" Naruto punctuated his statement by pointing his cane towards the sealed bars.

All eyes turned to the great gate as a voice spoke, **"That's right, kit."**

"Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, meet Aiko, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

**"Iruka-san, I've heard nothing but the best about you from the kit. You have my respect for looking past me and seeing him,"** the kind smile she wore obvious in her voice. But, as she turned to the other "guest" in the Gigan, the barely restrained fury became evident in her voice and upon her face. **"As for you, Mizuki-teme, feel glad the boy hasn't put you in here with me!"**

Both Iruka, who was glad he had the respect of the great beast, and Mizuki, who needed a clean pair of pants, were in awe of the tones the famed demon used when she spoke to them.

"Now, for the next few days, Iruka-sensei may do as he wishes, within limits of course, while Mizuki-sensei gets to play 'chew toy' for Aiko," Naruto smirked. Then, turning to Mizuki, he continued, "Don't worry, it won't kill you," the silver-haired chuunin was relieved until he heard the next part, "But you'll wish it would. You see, _normally_, Aiko's just a big teddy bear, both Sasuke and Hinata can vouch for that, but people like you bring out the worst in her. And, if I remember correctly, it's about _that_ time of month."

Mizuki was _really_ going to need a clean pair of pants after this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 seconds after the Gigan was activated, the trio found their minds back where they belonged, just as the Hokage arrived with some ANBU to arrest Mizuki for his treacherous actions.

Looking at Mizuki, who was mumbling something about "PMSing demon foxes," the Third asked the question on everybody's mind, "What happened to him?"

Iruka was the one that answered, since Naruto had passed out, "Mental torture that would put Morino Ibiki to shame."

The ANBU were, to say the least, shocked. A statement like that was saying a lot more than most people would want to admit.

However, the old Hokage just smiled. "He truly is Konoha's most surprising ninja, and it's newest genin," he said, the last part of his statement daring any of those present to object.

Everyone that had complaints wisely kept them to themselves.

**_To Be Continued..._**

new jutsu: Gigan-artificial eye; genjutsu/interrogation and crowd control; s-rank; unique to Naruto due to requirements; estimated chakra needed: about 3,000 uzu (kage bushin use about 2 uzu each, normal bushin use about .1 uzu each); other requirements: Byakugan, Mangekyou Sharingan; Naruto drags the target and all others looking at him into his mind where he and Aiko can do as they please. The official story is that he can see in the Gigan only. The full extent of this jutsu has yet to be revealed.

For those few who don't pay attention to what they read, the Gigan was NOT in the scroll. Naruto created it a year or two earlier. All he got from the scroll was the kage bushin and a headache.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Doujutsu Team

"Hey, Aiko," called Naruto, "how do you think everyone's going to react to the news?"

**"Well, kit, I think that half of them will need clean pants, Sasuke and Hinata will be all too happy that you're a genin, and the rest won't care."**

With that, the jinchuuriki made his way from the Hokage's office, where he had spent the night, to the academy, cane in hand. 'And I'll be the first one there,' he thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word of the new jutsu that defeated Mizuki spread like wildfire amongst the ninja of Konoha. Even the new genin had heard of this "Gigan" that could make you truly believe you were in heaven, or wish you were in a place that was kinder in comparison, like Hell, for example. However, most just called it a lie when they heard that Naruto created it in the first place. But two genin knew better than to doubt _this_ rumor, and both were wondering what could possibly make Naruto go _that_ far against anyone, much less Mizuki.

By the time the two got to the academy they agreed on one thing, the next time they saw Naruto, they would ask him. Boy, were they surprised to find him waiting for them in the front row of the classroom, where they usually sat together, with a red hitai-ate over his eyes instead of his usual blindfold.

Sasuke just stood there, blinking, trying to figure out whether or not it was a genjutsu,while Hinata fainted. When Naruto caught Hinata, Sasuke had no doubt in his mind, this was the one he called brother. Realizing what that meant, he smirked. Throughout Konoha, a few of his fangirls fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the rest of the class saw Naruto in his usual spot between Sasuke and Hinata with his own hitai-ate, they started asking questions, mostly about his jutsu.

"I didn't know word of that would get out. I mean, Iruka-sensei, the old man, those ANBU guys, Mizuki, (everyone noticed he didn't use the usual sensei after the name) and I were the only ones who knew it happened," Naruto grinned.

When all was said and done, all they learned about the Gigan was that the stories were, more or less, true.

"All right, everyone, take a seat," Iruka called out. Once the class was seated, he continued, "Today, you'll be divided into three-man teams and assigned a jounin instructor. Now, the teams are..." (**_we're just going to skip to Naruto's team_**) "...Team 7 is... Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto's head shot up at his name), Hyuga Hinata (Inner-Hinata was bouncing off the walls like Naruto with a sugar-high on caffeine and shooting off fireworks, Naruto was just jumping for joy, and Aiko was thinking up ways to get the two together so she could get some grand-kits out of her jinchuuriki/unofficial kit), and Uchiha Sasuke (Sasuke gave Naruto a high five and tried to consul Sakura). Your jounin is... Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 is... Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin is... Yuuhi Kurenai."

Shino and Kiba suddenly felt a pair of eyes and a blindfold on them. The killer intent, rolling from the source in waves, made Iruka stop calling out teams to see what was going on.

"Shino..." started Sasuke, the source of the more powerful killer intent.

"Kiba..." Naruto continued.

"The fangirls better not harm Sakura while you're around..." Sasuke's killer intent rose as he spoke.

"Or else you, and those responsible for hurting her in the first place, will meet the true horrors of the Gigan personally," Naruto finished, the spike in his killer intent made it obvious that this was no empty threat. If anyone bothered to look, they would have noticed the the eyes on Naruto's cane flickered red for an instant.

Sakura's new teammates, speechless from fear, merely nodded.

Seeing that the interruption was over, and no one was dead, Iruka continued, "Since Team 9 is still active, Team 10 is..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was trying not to laugh as he set his trap for their new sensei. They all knew of his habit of being late and coming up with lame excuses, so they agreed to give him a reason to be on time next time.

Once the trap was set, they got as far as they could, then hid behind the desks. Every 30 minutes or so, Naruto added another trap or two to the chain that the jounin would never forget.

When Kakashi finally arrived, his hair went from silver to baby-blue, he was pelted with paint balls, covered with multicolored feathers, and had "pervert" written all over his face and mask. When the storm of pranks was over, Kakashi spoke, "Well, my first impression of you is that at least one of you knows how to make sure you aren't followed, and that I hate you." This got the trio to stop laughing long enough to say "you're lying, Uncle Kakashi."

As soon as they calmed down, he told them to meet on the roof.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**"Oi, gf-kun, what's with the cane's eyes?"**

**_"You'll just have to wait and see, Aiko-sama."_**

"Where did Naruto get such a cool looking cane in the first place?"

**_"I'm still working on a flashback for that, Kakashi."_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Test

"Well, since we already know each other, let's get down to business. Our first mission will be the true genin exam, the one that decides which of you are really ready to be ninja. Meet me at the location on this printout. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you may throw up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-otouto-san, that just may work."

"Isn't it a little, _evil_, Naruto-kun?"

"It's what he gets for being late. Just remember not to look at me after my signal until you've done what you're supposed to do."

**"Kit, your mind is scary enough without me, you sure you want to expose him to the horror?"**

"Like I said, it's what he gets."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So all we have to do is get the bells?" asked Naruto.

"That's right, cane-boy," Kakashi replied, the grin he wore at the blond's reaction to his taunt obvious through the mask.

The eyes on his cane flashed red as he answered the taunt, "Just. Start. The. Test."

"Go."

As soon as that one word escaped the jounin's mouth, Naruto gave his signal, followed shortly by a shout of "GIGAN!" Both student and teacher were frozen by the jutsu.

Knowing they had little time until it wore off, Sasuke and Hinata grabbed the bells and got to a safe distance before glancing at their teammate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this is the Gigan. Who's your decorator?" Kakashi asked as he tried to figure a way to break out.

"Don't bother, once we're in here, even I can't get out until the time's up. And once Sasuke-nii-san and Hinata-chan join us, time gets added so we're stuck until they've been in for the full time. At most, we'll be here for 7 seconds in the real world, that's one week with me, Aiko, and no jutsu."

"Aiko?"

**"Don't tell me you forgot I was in here too?"** said the kitsune, pretending to be hurt by being forgotten.

Kakashi wet his pants when he heard the voice he feared only a few inches away from his back. "That answers that question," he squeaked.

"Don't worry, there's a cage between you two. Besides, she's quite the teddy bear once you get to know her. By the way, did the old man tell you about Itachi's dieing wish?"

"Hai."

"Ok then, what do you want to do until we get out?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke and Hinata arrived in Naruto's mindscape, they found Naruto and Kakashi playing Go, Naruto was winning and Aiko was calling dibs on the next round.

"So, you did pick up a few things last time I came here," Sasuke said, watching the game.

**"Yeah, too bad Kakashi sucks at this game,"** replied Aiko so Naruto wouldn't be distracted.

When he finished mopping the floor with Kakashi, Naruto turned to the new visitors, "So, you got the bells?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun," Hinata answered as she nearly crushed Naruto in a hug.

Smiling faintly at the scene, Sasuke turned to the kitsune, "Winner picks the next game."

**"You're on."**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You pass, your teamwork is the best I've ever seen. And the Gigan may be the most devastating jutsu ever created, when use correctly. We start the real missions tomorrow. Until then, you're dismissed."

"Hey, Hinata-chan. How does dinner at my place sound?"

"H-hai, Naruto-kun!"

'Looks like it's Ichiruka's for me,' thought Sasuke.

_**To Be Continued...**_

For those wondering about why Naruto didn't faint this time when he used the Gigan, it's because he didn't practice the kage bushin for an hour or two before he used it. As for the date, I may put it in some flashbacks, but don't count on finding out about it until then. Random note on the cane, originally, the eyes were ruby and turned sapphire, not the other way around, until I decided it would be too hard to explain. this will be the last update for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's Just a Cat

Team 7 had been training and going on missions for 3 weeks now. Their success rate, 100 percent. At the moment, they were on their 11th mission.

"Aniki (big brother) here, target in sight at 20 meters," Sasuke called into his com-unit.

"Imouto (little sister) here, same as Aniki," responded Hinata, no longer the shy wallflower, but a dangerous opponent and powerful ally. At least, she was during missions.

" Shindou (wonder child) here, target in range at 10 meters," Naruto stated, slightly smug.

"How did you get closer?" inquired Sasuke in his "How dare you outdo me, otouto," voice.

'Here it comes,' thought Kakashi, listening over his own com-device, hoping to find out just what "it" would be.

"Um... I'm blind?" was the ever so intelligent reply.

**"He walked right into that one,"** Inner Hinata muttered. Hinata just nodded in agreement.

Kakashi and Sasuke shared a single thought, 'Strangely, that made some sense.'

"Focus on the mission," Kakashi ordered.

"Hai, Tangan (one eye)-sensei," the three answered as one.

Sighing at the codename, the silver-haired cyclopes got back on track, "Just strike in 3... 2... 1..."

The three genin leaped at a shadow, barely missing it as it disappeared into the underbrush.

"That's it! We do this **MY WAY!"** shouted Naruto as he got off the ground.

"Naruto, this is a retrieval mission, not an assassination. So no using the Gigan."

"Fine, then we do this my way: plan B. That cat will never run away again!" Naruto cackled at the thought.

"I just said no killing the target."

"I never said I would kill it."

'This kid is going to be the death of me, I just know it,' the jounin thought with a sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cat sat in a clearing, glad to have escaped going back to the death grip of it's owner for a little while longer.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the nearby bushes. On guard in case it was one of those humans that always caught him, the cat approached the native vegetation to see what was disturbing the peace. Finding nothing, the cat went back to the single sunny spot to finish grooming.

Just as he got to the most important, and delicate, part of the routine, a 2-and-a-half foot blade was buried a mere hair's width from neutering the poor creature. Wide-eyed, the cat slowly followed the blade from where it was buried up to the gold fox head (was it grinning evilly? And what's with the glowing red eyes?), and finally to the one holding the weapon. A boy in red with a blindfold and a grin to match the one on the sword.

**"Now listen here, Tora,"** spoke the blond in a voice that spoke if both annoyance and the pain to come if the orders weren't followed, **"No more running from home. Because next time, I. Won't. Miss."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Madam Shijimi left the Hokage tower with Tora, the cat sent one last fearful glance at the blond with the innocent looking cane that hid the blade that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his natural life.

Iruka was the first to speak, "That's the first time I've seen Tora go home so... willingly."

"Let's just say that otouto talked some sense into him and leave it at that."

"Right... Perhaps we should get you your next mission," the aged Fire Shadow said as he pulled out and unrolled a scroll with the letter d printed all over it. "You can dig up potatoes in the field, help the old widow on Uchiwa Itsuwari (Fan Fiction (ain't product placement grand?)) Street-" was as far as he could read it before it was shredded in the blink of an eye, the parts in his hands being the only remains bigger than a fingernail.

"We need a real mission, old man! No more of this kiddy stuff!" shouted Naruto.

'I expected that a little sooner,' thought the one-eyed jounin as he swatted the blond upside the head. "Watch where you're swinging that sword, baka. Whose bright idea was it to give you a sword-cane anyway?"

The looks on the faces of the three genin went dead as if someone had hit a switch. As one they answered in voices as dead as a graveyard, "Uncle Hizashi."

After an awkward moment of silence, the Hokage spoke up, "Well, we have a c-rank mission you could take..."

Once again, the moods of the genin did a complete 180.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME, OLD MAN!"

"Er... well then, ahem, send in the client."

All eyes (and a blindfold) turned to the door just as it opened...

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
